Blue Gold
by Emipuchucha
Summary: Un niño inglés encuentra un raro huevo. Dentro de él nacerá un detective
1. El huevo, un nuevo amigo

**Blue Gold.**

Capítulo 1: El huevo, un nuevo amigo

Granja, afueras de Londres, Inglaterra

Me levanté como todos los días, de buen humor gracias al grito del gallo.

Me preparé y me vestí y saludé a mis papás a mis cuatro hermanos mayores.

Salí por la puerta de atrás para ir al granero, donde estaban las gallinas empollando sus huevos.

Entré al granero, estaban todas dormidas.

Busqué la canasta que estaba en un rincón y comencé a mirar a las gallinas y fui sacando una por una cada huevo para la cena.

Ya había levantado 30 huevos de 10 gallinas. Fui a la onceava gallina.

Traté de sacar el huevo pero era algo pesado. La gallina se despertó y se fue corriendo asustada.

Miré al huevo: era muy grande para ser el de una gallina y distinto. Era de color blanco y con rayas en zigzag rojas rubí.

Decidí quedarme con el huevo ya que sentía que dentro de él habrá algún polluelo especial.

Agarré la canasta y fui a la cocina de la casa y dejé la canasta. Regresé al gallinero.

Entré, el huevo estaba roto. ¿Dónde estará el pollito?

Escuché un ruido entre la paja y una criatura salió. No era un pollito.

La criatura era amarilla y sus pequeños ojos de color azul zafiro. Me quedé impresionado.

Me acerqué al pequeño pero él retrocedió asustado.

- Oye, no tengas miedo – le dije suavemente para que no retrocediera – No te haré daño pequeñín –

Así mismo, la criatura se acercó ganando mi confianza y saltó hacia mí muy contento.

- Mi nombre es Edward, ¿y tú? – le pregunté mirando a la cosa

- ¡Jyarimon! – Me respondió muy contento la criatura amarilla – ¡Jyarichi! –

Me impresionó que la criatura hablara, Jyarimon era su nombre, pero yo quería ponerle otro. Tenía que esperar aún no estaba listo.

Lo agarré y me fui corriendo a mi casa. Subí a mi habitación y lo dejé en mi cama. Cerré la ventana para que no escapara y me fui corriendo a la cocina ansioso por comer.

Comimos arroz que tanto me encantaba y me fui a mi habitación.

Ahí me espera el pequeño Jyarimon que saltaba en mi cama, alegre de verme.

Comencé a cuidar al pequeño, por fin tengo un amigo con quién jugar. Una mascota.

Pasaron dos días. El pequeñín me despertó saltando sobre mí como siempre.

- ¡Jirachi! ¡Jyarichí! ¡Jyarichi! – gritó contento y se calló de la cama pero se levantó de un salto y me miró.

Me pregunté por qué dijo Jirachi que era un pokémon que en realidad mi amigo no lo era.

Mi amigo comenzó a brillar de color blanco. Como en pokémon pensé.

Vi cómo se transformaba: De su pequeña cabeza comenzó a salirle cuatro patas y a alargarse su cabeza dando lugar a un cuerpo estirado y una cola le creció. Su cabeza estaba pegada al cuerpo con un hocico pequeño y no tenía cuello. Sus orejas de murciélago quedaron igual.

El brillo terminó. Era de color amarillo y ojos azul zafiro y ahora tenía unas marcas debajo de sus ojos y la punta de su rechoncha cola eran de gris celeste.

Mi amigo saltó hacia mí moviendo la cola feliz.

- Bueno, es increíble, Jyarimon – le dije abrazándolo

- ¡Me llamo Gigimon! – me respondió moviendo su colita aún más

Me quedé sorprendido, así que Jyarimon era el nombre de su especie y ahora, Gigimon era el nombre de la especie en la que se ha convertido mi amigo.

Pero aún no tenía ganas de ponerle un nombre, aún estaba inseguro.

Kya, mi perra Golden retriever entró y ladró al ver a mi amigo.

Gigimon la imitó contento y sacudiendo su cola. Parece caerle bien.

Justo entró mi hermano William para sacar a Kya y Gigimon se escondió en el armario.

- ¡Kya, afuera! – Gritó sacando a la perra y me miró – ¿Que era ese ruido, Ed? –

- No fue nada – le respondí – Después te lo muestro –

Mi hermano se fue de mi cuarto. Vi que no tenía intención de saber que era.

Pasaron cinco días. Decidí sacar a Gigimon al jardín.

Comenzamos a correr contentos y jugamos en el granero. Nos embarramos en el lodo con los chanchos y asustamos a las gallinas hasta la caída de la tarde.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación, donde nos tiramos en mi cama y mi amigo saltó al piso.

Lo miré.

Comenzó a brillar de blanco otra vez pero esta vez acompañado de un aura roja como el fuego.

Su cuerpo comenzó a agrandarse y su cola a crecer. Le creció un cuello separando la cabeza del cuerpo.

Comenzaron a crecer las patas: las traseras se convirtieron en piernas con dos garras muy grandes; y las delanteras se convirtieron en brazos con tres garras en cada mano.

Dejó de brillar. Era una especie de dragón amarillo con ojos azul zafiro y con rayas gris celeste como la especie anterior.

- Hola Edward, mi nombre es Guilmon – me respondió mi amigo

Me quedé impresionado otra vez, ahora me sentía tan confiado como para ponerle un nombre.

- Te llamare a partir de ahora Blue Gold – le dije y mi Guilmon asintió

Ahora mi Guilmon, llamado Blue Gold me sonrió.

Fui a comer. Saqué algunas manzanas a escondidas para mi amigo, que le encantaban.

Subí a mi habitación y le dejé las manzanas para que comiera. Blue Gold comió cautelosamente, tenía mucha hambre.

Fui a mi cama y mi amigo se durmió conmigo contento.


	2. Buscando identidad

**Blue Gold.**

Capítulo 2:

Casa de Edward, afueras de Londres, Inglaterra

Mi mamá decidió darme algunos cuentos sobre policiales de algunos escritores famosos como Edgar Allan Poe, Agatha Christie o Arthur Conan Doyle.

Blue Gold lleno de curiosidad comenzó a leer esos libros y pedía más y más libros de policiales para leer.

Pasó un mes y mi amigo se leyó 20 libros de policiales que pude encontrar y comprar para mi Guilmon.

Yo me quedé embobado pensando en el futuro de mi amigo: ¿Si él pudiera ser detective?

Era una buena idea y me acordé que desde mi prematura niñez a los 6 años le pedí a mamá que me comprara un disfraz tipo Sherlock Holmes para que jugara a ser detective.

Mi mamá me llamó y fui a la cocina dónde siempre ella estaba

- Ed, vamos de compras – me dijo mamá – anda a preparar tus cosas que dentro de un rato nos vamos –

Fui corriendo a mi habitación y busqué la mochila pero Blue Gold me detuvo.

- ¿Puedo ir, Ed? – me preguntó mi amigo –

- Si, pero no entrarás en la mochila – le respondí

Un aura brilló alrededor de él y se transformó en Gigimon y entró en la mochila perfectamente aunque pesara un poco.

Fui a la cocina y de ahí al auto rojo que mi mamá conducía.

Fuimos hacia Londres y nos metimos en un shopping.

Shopping, Londres, Inglaterra

Entramos en el shopping y fuimos al primer piso donde ahí había ropa para niños de mi edad y justo había disfraces.

Entré al local de ropa.

Agarré el primer disfraz de detective que había y me fui al probador.

Blue Gold salió de mi mochila y se transformó en Guilmon.

- A ver si te queda – le dije dándole el disfraz

Mi amigo se lo puso no le quedaba nada mal, estaba en la medida justa. Solo faltaría un gorro grande de detective para taparle las orejas de murciélago.

- Me gusta mucho, Ed – dijo muy feliz el dinosaurio amarillo

Mi Guilmon amarillo se sacó el disfraz y me lo devolvió, y se transformó de nuevo en Gigimon metiéndose en mi mochila.

Salí del probador y mi mamá lo pagó aprovechando de que había un 20% OFF en todas las partes del disfraz.

Salimos del local.

Mamá quiso aprovechar el momento para comprarse unas botas que tanto le encantaban en un local de zapatos para mujeres.

Me fui a los juegos y vi a unos chicos de mi edad jugando a unas cartas.

Me acerqué a ellos muy curioso.

- ¿A qué juegan? – Les pregunté

- A digimon – me respondió uno de los chicos poniendo una carta en el piso

- Maté a tu guilmon, Rocky – respondió el otro chico

- Ese guilmon es rojo, ¿existen amarillos? – pregunté por curiosidad

- ¿Eh? Ese guilmon no existe, existe blackguilmon que es igual pero negro – me dijo el primero. – Pero existen un guilmon amarillo en el juego de Game Boy Advance "Digimon Battle" – sacó de su mochila una Game boy advance y su cartucho – Te lo presto

Agarré la Game Boy y la puse en la mochila y me fui a buscar a mamá y finalmente me fui a casa.

Casa de Edward, afueras de Londres, Inglaterra

Subí a mi habitación y saque a Blue Gold y la Game Boy Advance prestada.

Comencé a jugar al juego mientras mi amigo me miraba jugar. Elegí para jugar el guilmon amarillo. El juego era de pelea: tenías que matar a los enemigos para pasar al siguiente nivel y así desbloqueabas más de esos digimons.

Me cansé y le dí la consola a Blue Gold para que jugara un rato y me dormí.

Soñé que estaba en una gran mansión con mi amigo guilmon, que vestía el disfraz de detective y un oficial se nos acerca.

- Parece que usted es un detective nuevo, que suerte de encontrarlo aquí – dijo el policía

- Sí, señor oficial – dijo mi amigo detective –Mi nombre es Blue Gold hemos venido para resolver el caso, nuestro primer caso –

-Bueno chicos, la escena del crimen es subiendo las escaleras a la derecha – dijo el policía señalando el camino

- Bien. Vamos Ed – me gritó Blue Gold

Fuimos al lugar dónde nos había indicado el policía. Íbamos por entrar a la habitación. Escuchamos un grito. Blue Gold puso su mano amarilla en la perilla. Todo se comenzó a distorsionar, mi amigo desapareció de la nada como una niebla. Escuché el grito otra vez. Me habían despertado. El sueño ha terminado.


	3. El Señor Bake

**Blue Gold.**

Capítulo 3: Primer caso

Casa de Edward, afueras de Londres, Inglaterra

Me desperté del sueño.

- ¡Ed, Ed! – Gritaba Blue Gold - ¡Despierta, amigo! –

Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz del sol.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al guilmon amarillo

- Mira esto – respondió y prendió la TV.

Mire la tele, era un canal de noticias. Había un señor ahí. Era sobre un asesinato en una mansión.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a investigar el caso? – me preguntó Blue Gold y fue a buscar el disfraz y se lo puso

Blue Gold anotó la dirección de la mansión.

- Lo haría y no quiero que mamá te vea – respondí

- Bueno, entonces trata de cubrirme – me dijo el guilmon

Me cambié eligiendo algún conjunto que me gustara para la ocasión

Fuimos al cuarto de papá y mamá a buscar las llaves del auto. Corrimos hasta el garaje. Por suerte nadie nos vio.

Blue Gold se sentó al volante y yo en el asiento del acompañante. No sé como pero mi digimon sabía manejar el auto de papá. Fuimos hacia la mansión.

Estacionamos el coche frente a la puerta. Había muchos oficiales ahí tratando de descifrar el crimen. Bajamos del coche y todos los policías comenzaron a mirarnos.

Al ver el aspecto de mi compañero, los policías nos dejaron entrar.

Entramos en la masión y un oficial se nos acerca.

- Parece que usted es un detective nuevo, que suerte de encontrarlo aquí – dijo el policía

- Sí, señor oficial – dijo mi amigo detective –Mi nombre es Blue Gold y hemos venido para resolver el caso, nuestro primer caso –

-Bueno chicos, la escena del crimen es subiendo las escaleras a la derecha – dijo el policía señalando el camino

- Bien. Vamos Ed – me gritó Blue Gold

Me quedé atónito. ¡Lo que sucedía era lo mismo que el sueño!

Avanzamos en el camino indicado y abrimos la puerta.

Sentimos un mal presentimiento en este lugar.

No había nada, estaba vacío, debimos habernos confundido de cuarto.

Avanzamos un poco y la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

Estábamos atrapados.

- ¡Ed, Ed, quiero salir! – gritó Blue Gold - ¡Llamá a los policías! –

Llamé a los oficiales. Nada, no contestaron.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma del asesino? Yo no estaba listo para acertijos

De repente comenzó una alarma de policía y toda la habitación se puso roja como cuando suena la sirena pero no veía el origen del destello. Era como si viniera de la nada.

Miré a mi amigo, nunca lo vi tan cobarde. Estaba gritando y llorando como un niño. Siempre desde que lo conocí me imaginaba que iba a ser tan valiente como un héroe de historietas. Pero no, tenía claustrofobia.

Blue Gold venció su miedo a la claustrofobia, dejo de llorar y gritar y se puso a mi lado, atento a lo que viniera.

Una sombra surgió de la nada y comenzó a cobrar la forma de un fantasma negro de ojos y boca violeta.

El fantasma se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa macabra y en vez de atacarnos un humo negro salió de él y se escabulló al techo despareciéndose.

En su lugar había un fantasma blanco y feo, me pareció que era uno de los digimons del juego prestado.

- Señor fantasma, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Blue Gold tan cortésmente al extraño fantasma blanco - ¿Usted es el asesino?

- No, el negro es el asesino y dejo sin rastro a la víctima – respondió el fantasma – Mi nombre es Bakemon pero llámenme Bake –

- Bien Señor Bake, entonces ¿cómo es posible que la víctima haya sido encontrada en el cuarto y ahora vemos que el cuarto está vacío? – Preguntó otra vez mi amigo detective mientras tomaba notas

- Seguro es una ilusión porque puedo ver cuando es ilusión o no – respondió el Bakemon

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó mi guilmon otra vez

- Para ser sincero, fue por una niebla negra y me da la sensación que esa niebla esté apareciendo en otras partes del mundo – respondió el fantasma blanco – Si se terminara de aparecer, me temo que tú, digimon detective, desaparecerás de este mundo e iras con nosotros los digimons y con los otros de tu especie –

- Yo no sé nada de esas cosas señor Bake, yo nací en este mundo y pertenezco a éste – dijo Blue Gold muy seguro y sorprendido a la vez y se dirigió a mí – Hay que avisar a los oficiales de qué no encontramos nada y solo encontramos un fantasma parlante como los típicos del terror –

- Blue, hay que guardar el secreto de Bake, no es buena idea decir eso a los policías – dije algo asustado por el señor Bake – solo les avisamos que no hay nada, ¿ok? –

- Bueno, señor Bake lo dejaremos aquí por hoy – dijo Blue Gold dirigiéndose al señor Bake y se dirigió a mí – Vamos Ed, este caso es difícil de resolver, dejémoslo para otro momento.

- Si yo pudiera aportaré datos de este caso – dijo Bake y nosotros nos giramos – les ayudaré en lo que sea –

- Bueno, vámonos a casa – le dije a mi amigo y nos fuimos de la habitación

Avisamos a los policías de que no podíamos resolver el caso y que se lo dejara el trabajo a otro detective más experimentado.

Estábamos tan seguros de que íbamos a visitar muy seguido a nuestro nuevo amigo, el señor Bake. Se ha convertido en nuestro amigo de confianza. No se lo contaremos a nadie, solo un secreto entre Blue Gold y yo.


End file.
